world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidwalker
This hulking blue creature looks vaguely humanoid. It seems to appear from within a black cloud as dark as the void. CR 3 XP: 800 LE Medium Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Init +4; Senses blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +6 Defense ---- AC: 16, touch 10, flat-footed 16 (+6 natural) Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) hp: 5d8+15 (37 hp) Fort +7, Ref +4, Will +1 DR 2/good and silver; SR 13 Offense ---- Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee: Slam +8 melee (1d6+4 plus tormenting strike) Special Attacks: Tormenting strike (DC 14), consume shadows Statistics ---- Str 16, Dex 11, Con 17, Int 8, Wis 5, Cha 14 Base Atk +5; CMB +8; CMD +8 Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack Skills: Climb +11, Concentration +11, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (the planes) +7, Listen +5, Spot +5, Swim +11 Languages: Hellenic SQ: bracers, demon traits Ecology Environment: Any (The Twisting Nether) Organization: Solitary or pair (1 plus master) Treasure: Standard Special Abilities ---- Tormenting Strike (Su): The touch of a voidwalker brings a victim’s most painful memories rushing to the surface; for a brief moment, she can think of nothing but destroying the source of this mental anguish. Any creature with an Intellect score of 3 or more that takes damage from a voidwalker’s slam attack must attempt a DC 14 Will save. Failure means the creature cannot make melee attacks (even attacks of opportunity) against anything but the voidwalker for 1 full round. The save DC is Charisma-based. Bracers (Su): Voidwalkers, whether summoned to Lemurias or arriving of their own free will, wear a set of magic bracers. These bracers form automatically when the voidwalker leaves the Twisting Nether, tying the voidwalker to Lemurias and allowing it to exist outside of the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker that loses its bracers also loses much of its power and might inadvertently return to the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker that loses its bracers must make a DC 19 Will save or return immediately to the Twisting Nether as if targeted by a banishment spell. If the voidwalker makes its save, it still takes a permanent –5 penalty to Strength, Agility, and Stamina. Only a limited wish, wish, or miracle can reverse this penalty. Voidwalker bracers possess a hardness of 15 and 15 hit points each. Destroying a single bracer has no effect on a voidwalker. Consume Shadows (Su): A voidwalker can absorb the darkness surrounding it, thereby healing itself of wounds; using this ability provokes attacks of opportunity. A voidwalker in total darkness can spend a full round concentrating (losing its Agility bonus to AC for the round),drawing the darkness in and producing a faint indigo light around its body. The voidwalker heals a number of hit points equal to its Hit Dice + its Stamina bonus (8 points in the case of the voidwalker presented above). A voidwalker may consume shadows in shadowy illumination but heals only half this amount. If the voidwalker takes damage while it using consume shadows, it must attempt a Concentration check (DC 10 + damage dealt) or fail in the attempt. Damage Reduction (Ex): A voidwalker has damage reduction x/good and silver, where x is equal to 1/2 its outsider Hit Dice (DR 2/good and silver in the case of the voidwalker presented above). Spell Resistance: A voidwalker has spell resistance equal to 11 plus 1/2 its outsider Hit Dice (13 in the case of the voidwalker presented above). Description Voidwalkers are demons created from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. Their touch is misery, and it can momentarily blind a creature's awareness to other threats. These hulking blue creatures look vaguely humanoid. It seems to appear from within a black cloud as dark as the void. A voidwalker’s sole purpose is to unconditionally serve a master. Thus, travelers rarely encounter them alone. The voidwalker is often a warlock’s choice fel companion for its ability to intercept a single foe and keep him or her occupied. Many warlocks also prefer to do without the mischievousness of an imp or the jealousy of a succubus, preferring instead the unwavering, silent loyalty of a voidwalker. Voidwalkers understand but do not speak Eredun. A voidwalker does not hesitate to follow even the most suicidal commands its master gives. A voidwalker’s master often sends it to block a threat, leaving the master free to cast spells or use other abilities without interference. A voidwalker takes its orders literally; when out of communication with its master, it continues to obey its last command, even if that command is tactically unsound. The touch of a voidwalker brings a victim’s most painful memories rushing to the surface; for a brief moment, she can think of nothing but destroying the source of this mental anguish. Like elementals, voidwalkers, whether summoned to Azeroth or arriving of their own free will, wear a set of magic bracers. These bracers form automatically when the voidwalker leaves the Twisting Nether, tying the voidwalker to Azeroth and allowing it to exist outside of the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker that loses its bracers also loses much of its power and might inadvertently return to the Twisting Nether. A voidwalker can absorb the darkness surrounding it, thereby healing itself of wounds; A voidwalker in total darkness can spend time concentrating drawing the darkness in and producing a faint indigo light around its body. A voidwalker may consume shadows in shadowy illumination but heals only half as much as it would in total darkness. If the voidwalker takes damage while using consume shadows, it may lose concentration and fail in the attempt. Most non-enslaved voidwalkers belong to a faction known as the Void, lead by Dimensius. Dimensius' forces destroyed the ethereal homeworld of K'aresh, and consequently, the Ethereum seek vengeance upon him at any cost. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice ''Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Manual of Monsters Copyright 2003, Blizzard Entertainment'' ''World of Warcraft: Monster Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment'' Category:Warlock's Pets